Fasteners are often presented for selection in hardware stores in rectangular fastener bins, where each bin typically has a lid that can be pivoted upward to access the bin interior, and the bin interior typically includes multiple compartments, each compartment holding a particular fastener component (e.g., bolts, nuts, washers etc.). In the past such bins have been supported on trays or shelves that can be pulled outward by a customer. Typically fastener cabinets have utilized trays of single-piece design, where the effective limits for tray withdrawal while still providing support for the fastener bin have limited each tray to holding and supporting a single bin. Product storage space is a premium within most retail environments.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fastener cabinet and associated tray arrangement that enables a higher density of fastener bin storage.